The Rotting Mind Of A Team Rocket Prospect
by CrimsonMartian
Summary: The Story/Biography of an original character from an alternative universe of Pokemon with a more mature theme. The story takes place in the Kanto Region and follows the life of Nalim Giovanni Junior.


**The Rotting Mind Of A Team Rocket Prospect**

Nalim is a young man of ambitions and making the impossible possible. Growing up in Pallet Town, he lived solely with his mother due to his rich father being away on a very busy work schedule. His father being Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. Nalim however looked up to his father despite his absence and also inherited an obsession with the legendary pokemon known as Mewtwo after his father told him a tale about it once during bedtime. This fixation with Mewtwo led to him collecting every piece of merchandise related to the Pokemon and gaining an aspiration to become a Pokemon Trainer strong enough to capture it, a feat that no one else has achieved sin ce its forbidden creation.

He is a hot-headed guy with a one-track mind. His ability to never waver is commendable although he eventually joins the ranks of Team Rocket during the beginning of his adventure as a Pokemon Trainer. Back in his childhood, he didn't make many friends because he never truly adapted to the social life of a teenager due to his time spent becoming infatuated with the world of Pokemon from his TV. This lack of social life led him to being friends with the troublemaker of the town, Daryl. His mother never approved but that didn't stop Nalim from befriending him. He looked up to Daryl despite the fact that he was older than him because his attitude was one he believed he would need to have to become a strong, formidable trainer.

Gaining influence from Daryl, he became a delinquent as well. This change in attitude led to both Daryl and himself being expelled from the rest of their peers whom became Pokemon Trainers at the legal age of sixteen. The mayor of Pallet Town believed that Nalim and Daryl's behaviour would only lead them to possibly hurting their Pokemon and becoming irresponsible Trainers possibly recruits of Team Rocket.

Falling behind the rest, Nalim and Daryl were both infuriated. Although eventually Daryl began to change due to Professor Gary Oak's influence on him. Whenever Nalim suggested doing something like a prank or another action that would be looked down upon, Daryl rejected. So a year of silence followed Nalim, every day he slowly fell into an unhealthy state of mind. Nalim knew that Daryl was reinventing himself so that the mayor would come to trust him with a Pokemon from the professor but instead of accepting Daryl's choice, Nalim chose to think that he was weak. Besides Daryl, Nalim took the road of a lone wolf only caring about himself and his parents. He laid out a plan that his father acknowledged, often faking his smile at school and at important events where an impression really mattered.

The day came where the two were finally allowed to become official Pokemon Trainers, the same day as last year, when they were rejected. Of course they were also at the lab with a few others who became of age... Sanzuelius, Shane, Alex and Andrew. Nalim managed to pull a Bellsprout from the bag that the professor offered the new Trainers to take from. He hated Grass-type Pokemon, believing them to be a weak typing. His Bellsprout was garbage compared to Daryl's Zubat and Shane's Nidoran Male. Despite these thoughts, he held his composure. He didn't think it was wise to judge the weakling yet until it really showed its weakness.

[C]After everyone received Pokemon from the Professor, he surprisingly got along with Daryl for the first run to Viridian City. Nalim would say he was playing a facade with Daryl but he really did kind of miss hanging around with his old friend like they used to. A factor that plays into the idea that Nalim still had some of his childhood self left in him. On the way to Viridian City, the two former friends rekindled for a little while until their first battle with each other. Daryl suggested a fight between his Zubat and Nalim's Bellsprout, a battle that would clearly result in Zubats victory due to type advantage. Nalim reluctantly accepted, he didn't want to refuse a fight from anybody. He knew that his weak Bellsprout wouldn't stand a chance against Zubat, but he wanted to entertain the idea that his starter Pokemon might surprise him.

The battle commenced and ended the way it was foreseen. Bellsprout lost to Zubat but not without a fight. That didn't matter to Nalim, what mattered was a victory and he couldn't hold his head up to the loss like he believed he could. This situation resulted in Nalim showing signs of aggression toward his Pokemon and Daryl. The entire way to Viridian City including the night spent at the Amber Inn he refused to feed his Bellsprout even with its pleading.

"The weak don't get what they want, only the strong do."

Daryl began to catch on to Nalim's treatment to his Bellsprout, even with Nalim's constant excuses for why his Pokeball was shaking all the time. The following day at the Pokemon Center, Daryl confronted Nalim about his suspicions after Nurse Joy informed him of Nalim's behaviour towards his Bellsprout while he was gone out for a while. During the confrontation, Nalim gets a phone call from his father asking how he's doing and what he could do for him now that he's a trainer. This interruption along with Nalim's growing annoyance with Daryl's nosy approach caused him to walk out on Daryl before a fight could start.

Nalim's father, Giovanni, liked his idea of wanting to be recruited by Team Rocket. However, Giovanni made it clear it wasn't that simple. He wanted his son to complete an impressive feat in order to join. First, he would have to get rid of that trash of a Bellsprout and begin using the Pokemon he would personally send Nalim through the PC instead. Second, he was to inform Team Rocket Executive Pado of his arrival once he reached Pewter City. Lastly, he would have to beat the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock without fail to prove his worthiness.

All of this was thrown at Nalim to get done, however instead of giving in to his insecurities he commenced towards his path with strength and determination. Then again, he had a motive for joining Team Rocket. His father promised him if he had what it took to become an Executive of Team Rocket, he would procure a Master Ball from the Silph Corporation to hand to him for a reward. The one object that had the capability of capturing the uncatchable Mewtwo.

Nalim stood by his word to his father and released his garbage Bellsprout on the way to Viridian City, crushing the poke ball it was contained in right in front of it. Therefore breaking the bondage between a Trainer and their Pokemon. He walked ahead to Viridian Forest with his newly gifted Gastly and a rush of determination. Leaving behind the weeping Bellsprout that longed for a friend and some food. Although this was tragic even for Nalim, he had to do what it took to be the very best.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
